The Demigod: A Yukimura Seiichi Love Story
by MythologyFreak
Summary: While in rehab, Yukimura meets a very interesting girl. Could this be the start of a new love?  YukimuraxOC
1. Rehab

Chapter 1 – Rehab in Germany

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, because if I did, Yukimura would get WAY more screen time…

Yukimura woke up, his gut twisting before he even realized what for.

Oh right. Today was the day of the Kanto Tournament.

"I should be with my team, not getting ready to go to Germany for rehabilitation…" he thought. Getting rehab halfway across the world not only meant that Yukimura wouldn't be able to train the way he liked, but it also mean he wouldn't get visits from his teammates until National starts – if he was lucky to recover in time.

He sat up with a sigh and pulled on normal clothes for the first time in several weeks. After all, you couldn't show up at the airport in hospital garments. The blue-haired teen allowed himself a chuckle at the thought.

Germany actually turned out to be a very pleasant place. Quite different from Japan, yet still similar in the same bustling way both places exuded. Checking in, Yukimura noticed that there were quite a lot of athletes here for rehab. Ranging from track runners to boxers and to his own sport, tennis. He was snapped out of his inquiry by a male voice. "Excuse me, but would you happen to be Seiichi Yukimura?"

"Yes, that would be me."

"Woundabab*. I'm Dr. Schmidt, your personal trainer for her time here. It's a pleasure to meet you." He reached out his hand in greeting. Yukimura smiled and shook. "Likewise."

The two went over Yukimura's statistics and conditions while walking to his new room, and produced a training menu. The tennis star found it slightly insulting to have such an easy and week training menu, even if he was injured.

They were so engaged, the trainer almost missed his destination.

"And here is you room. I would like you to meet someone tomorrow. She's about your age, and I think she'll make your stay here feel less foreign. As for now, rest is the top priority. I'm sure you're tired from your trip."

He bade the boy good-bye and left him to his own devices.

"Might as well get settled…" Yukimura reasoned.

He unpacked and found himself lying awake in bed, hours later. That's when a startling epiphany came to the usually calm and collected tennis player.

"The trainer said the person was a she…" He muttered to himself. Since he has been around the Rikkaidai regulars for as long as he could remember, Yukimura never had much experience around girls, unless you counted his mother and little sister. And he was left to his musings for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: I know that Yukimura's rehab was probably in Japan, or America, but I was tired of all the cliché's. Also, you'll meet his love interest in the next chapter.

*Wonderful (In German, since you know, he's in Germany…)


	2. Shizuka Ayame

Chapter 2 – Shizuka Ayame/Tennis again?

Author's note: In request for the chapter's to be longer, I decided to mash what were originally two chapters into one. Reviews are much appreciated!

Training for the first day proved even easier than Yukimura thought, so as a result, they were done way before scheduled.

The trainer checked his watch. "Well I suppose you could go meet her now. I think she's done with her rehab for today was well."

The duo made their way around the building to a wing just opposite Yukimura's. The middle aged man knocked lightly.

"Come in." came a definitely feminine voice.

"Ayame! I would like you to meet Yukimura Seiichi, he's from Japan as well. Yukimura, meet Shizuka Ayame. I'm sure you two will get along splendidly! Now, I have a faculty meeting I must attend to." He left the two teenagers to a slightly awkward situation.

"…"

"…"

"Ahem…may I come in?"

The dark-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "No one's stopping you…"

"It's only polite to ask first." Yukimura responded stiffly and made a beeline for the only chair in the room.

There was another awkward silence.

The Rikkaidai captain cleared his throat. "So, you're from Japan as well, Shizuka-san?"

The girl let out a small smile. "Hai*, from the Tokyo prefecture. And you?"

"Kanagawa." Yukimura said in his gentle voice.

Ayame turned to face him. "My turn to ask a question. What's a pretty boy like you doing in rehab? You look fine…"

Yukimura's heart twanged and he hesitated, looking out the looking. "Guillian-Barre syndrome."

"I've heard of that before…Oh, right. It causes paralysis in the limbs right? That's pretty rare, not to mention the survival chances are kind of low."

The blue-haired teen gave a wry smile. "You're pretty knowledgeable."

"Haha, well I've been doing my research after this stupid tennis elbow landed me here."

"You play tennis?"

"I play_ed_ tennis." She paused, looking wistful. "I overdid it with tennis a while ago. My messed up arm sent me here the first time. So I gave up tennis and decided to run track instead." She put on a sad grin. "No arms needed right? Yeah, well, I ended up tearing apart my Achilles tendon and here I am…again."

Yukimura put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…if it makes you feel any better; I'm here because of tennis too."

Ayame looked back at the boy, a smile playing on her lips. "You know, we're more alike than I thought. I mean, if I were a boy, that is."

"Yes, I suppose, if I were a girl." Yukimura responded, fighting to keep a straight face.

Ayame lost it first. "Actually, you wouldn't look half bad as a girl. You're already pretty feminine looking." She teased.

The "feminine" looking boy gave her a look of mock horror. "I am _very_ offended." And the two erupted into laughter.

Needless to say, they hit it off wonderfully.

The two former tennis players developed a routine in which they would visit each other and find some obscenely remote location to hang out. _After_ their rehab training was done, of course.

Today's location? The roof of the rehab center. How they got there? The ladder. Courtesy of Ayame.

"It's such a nice day isn't it?" Yukimura asked, leaning back against the wall.

Ayame inhaled the fresh air. "Sure is. Perfect day for sports."

A comfortable silence fell between then.

"Say, Shizuka-san, have you even considered taking up tennis again?"

Ayame's face became unreadable.

"…Yes…but I haven't held a racquet in over a year. I probably have already forgotten how to serve!" She forced out a laugh.

"I could teach you." He offered, mildly uncharacteristic of him. "I mean, if you want…" he added after silently scolding himself.

"…Hountouni*?"

Yukimura gave her a gentle smile. "Of course."

The black-haired girl flashed her first real smile since she arrived at rehab. "Oh thank you Yukimura-san! No one has ever offered me a second chance at tennis!" She practically tackled him to the ground in joy. "…thank you…"

"I'm glad you're happy, Shizuka-san."

Ayame stopped her glomping long enough to look him straight on. "You can drop the formalities, just call me Ayame."

"Ayame-chan…? And you can call me Yukimura. How does that sound?"

She grinned. "Perfect."

Nearly three weeks passed, and Yukimura's trainer finally deemed him able to play tennis again. Of course, with the exception of "taking it easy."

The feeling of his racquet in his hands made Yukimura feel better instantly.

He sighed. "One step closer to going back to my team." But the thought didn't make his ecstatic, as it usually did. "I wonder if it's because of Ayame-chan. Ayame-chan. She really was an interesting girl. She was different from all of his fangirls back at Rikkaidai. She is the first to make his heart beat wildly when he was around her…"

He was pulled out of his musings by the door flinging open. There stood a beaming Ayame, clad in a skirt and tank-top, tennis racquet in hand.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!"

Yukimura mentally slapped himself to keep himself from staring. This was a huge difference to the shorts and t-shirts she usually wore.

"Uh…haa…"

Ayame peered at his red-tinged face. "Yukimura? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Aa…iie*. Ikuso*."

The flustered teen exited the room with a confused girl trailing behind him.

The two made their way to the center's tennis courts.

"Let's start off with simple forehands and backhands. See how much you remember."

Ayame nodded. Surprisingly, she remembered more than she expected.

"Good job." Yukimura praised after she returned a particularly fast ball.

Ayame smirked. "Why thank you. But pray tell Yukimura, were you expecting me to be worse?"

"Ano*…why would you think that?"

"No reason…can we work on serves now?"

Yukimura smiled. "Show me what you've got."

Yukimura turned out to be a better teacher than Ayame thought, and Ayame turned out to be a better student than Yukimura expected. So in shorter terms, things worked out well.

Author's Note:

Here are the translations! The Japanese words are marked with an asterick.

Hai = Yes

Hontouni = Really

Iie = No

Ikuso = Let's go

Ano = Uh (seriously, it literally translates to that.)

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer…What do you guys thing?

I really like making Yukimura all flustered and embarrassed…it's so much fun! *insertevillaughhere*

You'll find out more about Ayame in the next chapter. The love will start soon, don't worry! I'm thinking maybe chapter 4 or 5?


	3. You're THE Yukimura Seiichi!

Chapter 4 – You're _the _Yukimura Seiichi?

AN: Some background on Ayame, hopefully it's not _too_ cliché…Review please!

* * *

"Naa*, Yukimura, you never tell me about your life back at Kanagawa. What was it like?"

"It depends. What do you want to know?"

"What was school like?"

Yukimura leaned back against the wall. They were currently sitting in his room, chatting amiably after a "tough" training session.

"Rikkaidai was a University-linked school, so academic levels were high. Our sports teams were pretty valued too. Tennis is one of the big ones."

"Im going to take a wild guess what you were on the team?" Ayame grinned playfully.

"Heh. Very perceptive. 10 points for Ayame-chan. Yes, I was on the team. We went to Nationals last year."

Ayame fell silent. Yukimura sat up. "Is something wrong?"

"*Ano…Yukimura? Is you first name Seiichi by any chance?"

"Eh…Hai* why?"

Ayame mentally slapped herself. Why couldn't she have put two and two together earlier?

"You're _the_ Yukimura Seiichi? _You're_ the captain on Rikkaidai?"

"Ah…so you've heard of me?"

Ayame's eyes looked distant. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked in a small voice.

Yukimura gave a small laugh. "Well you never asked."

The purple-haired teen jumped off her chair. "Yukimura…could you have a match with me?"

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea Ayame-chan…"

Ayame gave him a "why-not?" look. "We're both injured, so it's fairly even."

Yukimura closed his eyes thoughfully. No one has ever requested a match with him since Sanada, while there were both first-years. "I suppose…if it makes you happy."

Imedietly perkeing up, Ayame flashed him another one of her fake smiles. "Perfect. I'll meet you at the tennis courts, at this time, one week from now." With that, she practically ran out of his room, painful memories playing through her head.

-Flashback-

A 5th grade Ayame Shizuka walked with the rest of her class to the middle school Rikkaidai tennis courts. Her teacher was speaking. "For those of you who will continue to pursue tennis in middle school, and will attend the joint-school of Rikkaidai elementary will be playing on these tennis courts next year!"

Her friend nudged her. "Ne, Ayame-chan. wouldn't it be amazing if we joined the tennis team together? We could be doubled partners!"

It was the first time Ayame realized that she loved tennis.

She smiled. "Sounds great Hana-chan, let's get really good, so we can lead our team to championships."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They linked pinkies, and swore that they would practice everyday, and work hard in hopes of becoming captain and vice-captain. You could say it was their dream…

But for one of them, it would never come true.

Orihara Hana died a week later from a car accident.

-End Flashback-

Ayame blinked back tears and pressed her back to the inside door of her room. "This is what Hana would've wanted, right?"

She curled up. "Yukimura isn't exactly the captain of the Girls team, but he'll work…" she muttered to herself.

"One week to perfect the technique. I just hope it actually works on someone like him. Injury or not."

Wiping back spilled tears, she stood up now. "Can you see me now, Hana? I'm going to live you dream for you."

* * *

AN: Yes, I know. Short. But if I added anything else it would ruin the effect of the ending, so I decided not to. Don't worry; I'll upload more often to make up for the shortness. It'll balance out.

Review people! PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT…..T_T

Translations:

Naa - Hey

Ano - Um...

Hai - yes


End file.
